


hibike! sausages

by moth09



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth09/pseuds/moth09
Summary: masuki is gradually recalling the events of the last night. it seems someone put whiskey in her coke, that's what they do.rei was probably very displeased.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	hibike! sausages

**Author's Note:**

> hi! mitsu here. i wrote this a while ago to calm down my non-multishipper feelings and just got to translate it ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> the title doesn't make sense because it was just a working title and i didn't come up with anything better (●´⌓`●)
> 
> at last, english is not my first language, so my grammar can suck! 🥰 i hope for your understanding.

a hoarse moan is heard in the morning stillness of the room. the sun has broken through the loose curtains and is now joyfully scattering its spring-bright rays around the room, which the figure lying on the futon is not very happy with. after several attempts to cover her head with a blanket, masuki gives up and sticks out from under it completely. rubbing her eyes, she fumbles at the sheet next to her, only to find just a rough cloth under her fingers.

she jumps up on the spot, and her eyes finally open from surprise and fright, but when they are caught in the fierce attack of the sunlight, they close again, and her head begins to throb. masuki frowns, trying to collect her thoughts: _there is no one beside her, and rei should be here. what's the time? it's nine in the morning, but it's a day off, and neither of them was supposed to be a lark, so rei has to be here, right on this futon, under the same blanket. therefore -no, it can't be-_ masuki is gradually recalling the events of the last night. it seems someone put whiskey in her coke, that's what they do. _rei was probably very displeased._

panicking, masuki crawls out of the futon as fast as she can, and runs – still within her means – out of the room in search of her partner. usually small, this house seems unbearably huge now, and her blurry vision doesn't help a bit, not to mention that rei doesn't give a single hint that she even exists. after rinsing her face with cold water in the bathroom – where, too, was no sign of anyone else – masuki sighs and sticks her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror. after making sure that she is in a satisfactory condition both inside and outside, she reluctantly trudges into the kitchen, bumping into a couple of shelves with her head along the way.

in a _small_ house there is a _big_ noise. only now realizing this, masuki hurries to the sound, and before her there is a picturesque sight: on a nice rug near the kitchen corner, _wakana rei_ is sitting, and her lovely head is covered with a wonderful huge pot, some other items of dishes are scattered around randomly. the knife in rei's hand only adds to the sharpness of the picture. masuki freezes with her mouth open. _wow, satou, you're deaf for sure._ rei removes the pot from her head and looks at masuki with the most radiant smile in the world on her face.

"good morning!"

_yeah, morning. i almost freaked out a thousand times._  
_grumble._ in the masuki's morning language, it means "i am so damn glad to see you." she walks over to rei, sits down next to her, and wraps her arms tightly around her, nuzzling her neck. rei pats her on the head.  
_grumble._  
"what is it?"  
"don't leave me," masuki says softly, forcing the tears from her eyes. rei's eyes widen.  
"what?" masuki's only response is to pull the girl closer to her. "hey, it's okay."  
_grumble._

"i don't know what you're thinking, but i'm actually making breakfast for a certain drunk here," she points to the knife in her hand. "yeah, you certainly showed off your skills yesterday."  
masuki casts a brief questioning glance at rei before dropping her face back on her shoulder.

"poor rokka didn't know where to run away from your offers to buy her a smoothie, even though you didn't have money," – a chuckle – "chu2 and pareo decided to leave you to your fate, and i volunteered to take you home."  
"can't be that it's all that happened," masuki is literally melting from the feel of rei's fingers in her hair and isn't very closely following the course of the conversation.  
"well, you just were yourself" rei tries to sound serious, but the twitching of her shoulders still gives her away.  
"what do you mean?" masuki knows what.  
"you started hitting on me and saying, 'beautiful, do you have a girlfriend?' and was very much upset when you heard a positive response, even tried to get out of the car on the move. however," rei puts down the knife and throws her arm over masuki's shoulders, looking at her with sly eyes, "thank you, you've never called me beautiful before."

masuki pokes rei between the ribs, and rei laughs from the tickle and the absurdity of the situation.  
"oh, shut up," – but the soft chuckles don't stop, – "of course you're beautiful. since when do you expect me to use that kind of language in my speech? anyway, i thought you were gone."  
rei ruffles masuki's hair and she tries to dodge, but gets a kiss on the forehead and freezes – a disheveled, red-cheeked baby bird.

"rei."  
"yes?"  
"but you don't know how to cook."

a second – and rei, tripping over a salad bowl on the floor, is already running back to the stove, where something is starting to burn. masuki comes up from behind to look at a small frying pan with a perfectly normal, although a bit burnt, fried egg on it. however, the pieces of tomatoes and yolks are arranged so that a really experienced eye can recognize in their silhouettes the outlines of a blurred drum kit. the drumsticks, apparently, lie on top, represented by halves of sausages. rei is busy with the egg, trying to scrape it off the pan with a spatula.

masuki smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much hjjkkkgl no thoughts head empty only masurei
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/umu_demon/status/1294437400698126338?s=19)'s my illustration for this!


End file.
